The fox of Konoha
by harry copperfield dresden
Summary: Naruto is trained by the best. Strong Naruto, Good Orochimaru. Naruto gains a weird ability, and a few new friends in the mix, how will this change the narutoverse, read, review, and find out. Rated M as a precaution.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: as always I must declare that I do not own Naruto.

'_**Juubi's point of view**_ '

**kyuubi talking**

**Chapter 1: Awakenings**

As the sun sank beneath the horizon and the birds went to roost the moon rose quietly from her bed. As it had been since ancient times only once in every month was she allowed to present herself in such splendorous beauty. It had been far too long since he had visited the forest, too long since he had talked to his godparents.

The moon created shadows in the trees as the wind whispered the secrets of the night to anyone who cared enough to listen. It was as if the forest itself was as alive as its inhabitants. **'it is kit' **Naruto was jolted out of his pensive reverie as the fox continued sharing, for the first time, his past with his container. **'for uncounted generations this forest was a kind of gathering place for the powers that govern this world. It was here that the juubi first took form, it was in this very forest that the rikudou sennin discovered the energy known as chakra, and it was here that my siblings and I first parted ways.' **As the fox recounted his story he brought his jinchuriki into the mindscape in order to show him the past.

_**He floated, incorporeal, conscious yet without form. He drifted over cities, village, towns and from each place, he became less and less coherent more and more angry, he lost more and more of his self with each passing century until he was no longer a benign spirit, he had become a demon. With each eon that passed he fell deeper and deeper into what had poisoned him. Until finally he was drawn here, to the forest, here the fabric separating the realms of physical and spiritual were weakest and the eclipse gave him strength enough to burst through and devour those who had (unintentionally but he didn't know that) destroyed him. And the power that he had collected through the eons coalesced behind him into ten flowing tails. **_

Naruto bolted upright gasping for air, his clothes were drenched with sweat and tears were flowing freely down his face. The fox was puzzled. No one had ever had such a severe reaction to his vision before. '**do you wish to continue?' **Naruto gave a shuddering nod at the ancient entity, he had to finish, he had to know the fox's past, why he was as angry with the world as he was. '**very well then'**

_**Freedom, freedom from the agony that had plagued him for centuries. He could feel the wind on his skin, the sun on his back, the blood of the pathetic, worthless humans that has polluted his blissful existence with their emotions. His rage reshaped entire maps, decimated civilizations until only a handful of groups remained until his revenge would be completed. **_Through the haze Naruto heard the kyuubi's voice, it was choked with the pain of wounds that could never really be healed.

** 'it was at that time that grandpa rikudou unlocked his legendary doujutsu, the rinnegan, but it was too late the juubi was almost to the mainland, he had almost no time to prepare **

_**There was a man standing in his path. His eyes were as a drop of water in a still pond. It infuriated him. He lashed at the man with his tails destroying the mountain he had been standing on. He growled as he hadn't destroyed the man as he had hoped but only managed to lose track of him. He felt a tug, light at first, then an irresistible force pulling him into darkness once more.**_

__**' at least that's how grandpa rikudou showed us.'**__The fox grimaced at the state of his container. Naruto was curled up on the floor shaking uncontrollably from the experience. _That's not right, no one has ever had this bad a reaction. _Although if he had been honest with himself he had never felt the way he had at the time either, or ,and he facepawed himself for this, shared with his jinchuriki in the very place of origin of the events. '**KIT WAKE UP.' **Ordered the fox, no response from the blonde. _If this one doesn't work then he's toast and I'm screwed. '_** If you get up right now I might just teach you a new jutsu.' ** The kyuubi barely had time to finish his sentence before an orange blur all but destroyed the remnants of the cage that was the seal.

"whatisitwhatisitwhatisitwhat isit!" the jinchuriki eagerly demanded of the fox. _If he would hold still a moment I could tell him. Oh yeah… that just might work, considering who his godparents are I guess its only fitting. _ **'how bout a summoning jutsu?' **

"WHOOPIE!," Naruto's head almost hit the impossibly high ceiling "now I can be just like _them" _ the fox took from out beneath its impressive bulk and pushed it towards its container when it caught a glimpse of something odd. '**kit let me see your eyes more clearly NOW.' ** Naruto obeyed the fox since he sounded scary and opened his eyes wide open to give the fox the best possible view. His eyes were the palest blue of pre- dawn light without the cold calculating feel of the byakugan or the open bloodthirstiness of the sharingan and lacked the distinctive ripple effect of the rinnegan. He rummaged around his cage for several moments before pulling out a huge book. '** ok uzumaki, lets see, doujutsu, ah here we are, I knew id find it.' **An anxious Naruto pressed in closer trying to get a better look at the page. '**It's known as the Reisei Shidaigan or the calming elements eye. Now what it says here is that it was actually quite rare even before the Uzumaki clan got wiped out. In fact the only other person I knew of who had it had me sealed inside of her for the majority of her life'** he sighed when he got an uncomprehending look from the boy '**your mother idiot' ** he waved the jinchuriki's questions off with his paw, '**yes she loved you, no she didn't want to leave and your father was the yondaime. Any other questions will have to wait for your meeting with your godparents, you know how that old slug gets when she has to wait around for too long. So, here's the breakdown of your Kekkei Genkai you cannot force the elements to do your will but rather you work with them, kind of like water flowing downhill. There is a secondary stage as well, it says here that it is known as the Onmyougan but we'll burn that bridge when we come to it.' **The kyuubi looked up at something naruto couldn't see. '** Here's the summoning scroll ask that pervert out there how to use it..' ** he paused **'and say hi to my little bro shikaku while you're at it if you get the chance. The chunin exams are coming up after all.' ** Naruto felt himself got propelled out of the mindscape, which disoriented him as always, and oppebned his eyes to not one but all three of his godparents' faces looking down with concern.

The pale skinned, black haired man was the first to react. "ssso howsss it going hatchling" he asked in that slightly creepy accent of his. (three guesses as to who THAT is)

"Back off snake- teme" announced the eldest looking of the three " after all I knew his father the best." To which the blonde woman of the group replied "If you start bragging about that student of yours again (hic) I am gonna have to hurt you BADLY"

**A/N: forbidden art of the author: cliffhanger no jutsu. Ps if you can figure out who the three godparents are I'll give you a shout out in my next chapter. So please review. JA NE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back and ready for action. Sorry it took so long to upload this new chapter but I've been busy. To anyone who reads this please review, suggestions welcome, criticisms accepted and flamers ignored. And before any lawyers try and sue me I do not own naruto.**

So there he was, surrounded by the three people he held dearest in his life, with the exception of kurama that is, with a new bloodline and summoning contract with zero explanation as to how he acquired either of them.

"you going to explain, boy or am I gonna have to beat it out of you?" growled Tsunade, a bit put off at the fact that _something_ had obviously happened to the kid she regarded as family, even if she was his godmother. Jiraiya, the only one out of the three of them who knew anything about Naruto's seal took on one of his very rare "thinking poses" and reached a conclusion where apon he lost any and all pretense of composure.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN TALKING WITH THE FUCKING KYUUBI!" the outraged and ,quite frankly, incredulous sannin demanded of the youth "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?"

Naruto was affronted by his godfather's outburst of hostility "DON'T TALK ABOUT KYUUBI –SENPAI AS IF HE WAS EVIL!" He shouted "HE'S THE ONLY COMPANY I HAVE HAD SINCE YOU GUYS LEFT THE VILLAGE AND HE GAVE ME SOMETHING I NEVER HAD BEFORE IN MY LIFE! A FRIEND!."

Orochimaru, who until this point had been watching the whole exchange, noticed that the boy's eyes, which until now were a cerulean blue had turned red and his pupils were beastlike, he looked uncannily like a fox, at which point his eyes widened to an almost inhuman degree as Naruto's chakra began to become visible to the naked eye, something that only happened with bijuu or several other instances he began his **FIVE PRONGED SEAL** technique as something he had thought impossible happened. Jiraiya took one hand, and with a force that even Tsunade, even drunk as she usually was, could respect, _SLAPPED_ the blonde jinchuriki across the face at point blank range.

The effect was minor. But had the desired effect, Naruto's chakra was once again invisible and his eyes were the classic cerulean color, with something MORE as if his previous eyes had been a pale shadow compared to the eyes he had now. A fact not missed by his godparents, well the ones who weren't drunk that is.

"Can I at least show you the scroll?" naruto inquired as he pulled out the summoning contract he had received from Kurama.

Jiraiya sighed as he explained the process "first you have to sign your name in blood and then, still in blood, make your put all five of your fingerprints in the box, after that perform the handsigns you will use are boar dog bird monkey and finally ram, bite your thumb and channel chakra to summon up one of the foxes."

Naruto, because he was maybe just a _**bit**_ excited at the concept of a summon of his own accidentally pushed most of his chakra into the jutsu. The grass and trees were buffeted by a gale force wind and an extremely large amount of smoke, about the size of gamabunta and out of that great fogbank a fox, easily as big as gamabunta, took shape.

" **Who has the audacity to summon the mighty Atsushi vessal and steward of the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune" **he looked anound till he saw Naruto **"YOU are the human who imprisons my liege!?" **

_** Hey kid **_the kyuubi thought to Naruto _**let me talk to him for a bit just touch my claw through the gate**_ naruto, because he trusted kurama did exactly as he requested. "**you will follow this human's orders as if they came from me DO YOU UNDERSTAND ATSUSHI-BAKA?"** there was so much killer intent in those words that all three of the sannin simultaneously pissed themselves and considered lives as pacifists then recovered just enough to realize that Naruto had just allowed the kyuubi essentially free reign and the village was not obliterated.

"**well kit"** Atsushi said nervously "**do you know any decent pranks?"** this caused the three sannin to exchange nervous glances, tsunade was ecen sobered by the KI so now she knew FULL well what type of shit the kid could get into by himself I, and it made her glad that she was living in otogakure with Jiraiya and Orochimaru because she wasnted to be as FAR away from Naruto's pranks as possible if he was going to get help from an entire tribe of foxes who by nature were experts at pranking people without getting caught,

**A/N I'm getting tired so I'm gonna call it a night. And before anyone bitches about the length of this chapter I'm gonna have a longer one next time so don't worry yourselves about it** so until next time JA NE!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N once again I don't own Naruto.**

By the time Naruto left the clearing and bid his godparents good night it was well into the early hours of the morning, and Naruto knew he was going to have to pull another 48 hour stretch without sleep. As if that wasn't enough he had the Chunin exams to prepare for and he didn't know how the fuck he was going to pass with one teammate who had a stick shoved so far up his ass he was practically spitting splinters every time he opened his mouth and one who was so fucking blinded by her childhood crush she had walked around in what he liked to call a "sasuke daze" ever since she had heard the team announcements, he sighed to himself _if this goes on much longer not even kyuubi-senpai will be able to keep me awake. _To which the fox, grumpy as he usually was, replied _**if you don't wish to tempt fate don't use such irresistible bait kit!**_

Naruto, being the incurable knucklehead replied_ oh come on senpai, nothing could possibly happen that would cause me to lose even MORE sleep. _As he finished his thought a gust of wind buffeted him and, with his new eyes, he could discern a human like shape moving very fast towards him. He had no time to react and as the figure stopped in front of him he was a little bit uncomfortable at the form of the figure. It presented itself as female; it was painfully obvious because the creature obviously knew nothing about clothing, seeing as it wasn't wearing any. _**Well kit **_chortled the Kyuubi, who found Naruto's current predicament hilarious, _**I hate to say I told you so but…**_ he continued to laugh as naruto found himself being examined by the nude female entity… THOUROUGHLY examined that is.

Finaly working up enough nerve to speak Naruto, sick of having his personal space invaded by a, if admittedly attractive, stranger "Um… can I help you miss?" which did two things, first of all it made the kyuubi ROFL so hard it looked like he was having a seizure and secondly it made the female creature stop examining him.

"**You can see me?" **she asked, she seemed very eager to be acknowledged, "**does that mean you have finally awoken the ****Reisei Shidaigan? " **

Naruto, shocked that anyone knew about his bloodline except his godparents, the Kyuubi and himself nodded slowly, as if he couldn't process the question and so simply gave the most convenient answer, asked "W-w-who are you?"

The being seemed exstatic **"It finally happened!" ** she took off in a vertical swoop doing several loops midair before returning to him **"My name is Zephyr Naruto-kun and I have been watching over you for a very long time." **She reached out and drew the jinchuriki into a hug, but, her body being mostly air, it felt more like the first spring breeze after a long winter, and it felt FAMILIAR to him, and in that moment his eyes filled up with tears, he wasn't alone. "**its ok naruto," **zephyr told the young boy "**now that you can see me, you will never feel lonely again, plus now that you can see me the others won't be far behind, I was just the closest because I was bidden by your mother to instruct you about your bloodline as soon as it appeared, so I stayed in the village." **She looked him up and down, "**but that can wait til you get a proper night's sleep in you. " **she picked him up in a cyclone and the last thing he could remember before falling asleep was that he had never felt so safe or secure in his life than he did right then.

**The next day**

As naruto woke up he noticed he was in his bed, and that Zephyr was watching him with a bit of a dreamy look in her eyes, which as soon as she registered his being conscious vanished so quickly he couldn't be entirely sure it had been there in the first place.

"**Good morning naruto-kun" **She greeted him "**did you sleep well?"** she seemed to be asking out of nothing more than curiosity but Naruto heard something else in it that he couldn't quite identify so he dismissed it out of hand.

"Morning Zeph-chan" he responded, intentionally using a nickname he had thought of last night in order to gauge her reaction to something so personal. He wasn't disappointed as he saw Zephyr, who normally was just two shades short of being translucent blush violently and try to hide it by swiftly turning around. _**Heh heh nice work kid **_chuckled the kyuubi from his cage _**now if I could just get you to mate with her… **_"WHAT!?" he accidentally blurted out loud as his apparently perverted tennent's remark took him completely off guard causing him to blush so deeply that if he were a pokemon( which I don't own either) he would have been a Pikachu because of how red his cheeks were. Zephyr pretended not to notice, although she had to giggle a bit as she assumed that the kyuubi had said something.

"**Well then shall I tell you how your eyes work?"**

**A/N: And so another chapter is complete. Please tell me what you all thought of Zephyr and the others who will be arriving. That's all for now. JA NE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: once again I must declare that I do not own Naruto**

The sun was well on its way to the zenith of its daily journey when the three of them, Naruto, the Kyuubi, and Zephyr, arrived at the training field. As they arrived, however, they saw that it wasn't so much a field as it was a bunch of chasms into which, Naruto noticed, if one fell even a kage would be hard pressed to survive. **"Well then," **Zephyr announced, "**in order for you to make full use of your newfound abilities you can do of two things" **she lifted two of her, slightly transparent, fingers, "**option one" **she gestured behind her at the training field "**you train here for several years or,"** she pointed at herself this time "** you can synch with me, like this!" **she flew into the area currently occupied by the young blonde and Naruto felt the same warm feeling that he had the previous night, although ,this time, it had an energetic feeling to it as well. In addition He felt his eyes reacting to the presence of the wind deity and all of a sudden he could SEE the wind. It was as if the streams of air had suddenly materialized into giant highways in the sky, as well as rivers and streams closer to the ground.

"Wow!" he exclaimed, startled, " I can see it!" he could feel zephyr's giggle as she replied, "**Of course you can silly" **she giggled "**just like I can, your eyes don't let you see anything new, they let you see what is already there, which" **she said pointedly "**is infinitely more valuable."** She paused to let her new companion soak in the new sights before pushing him even further.

To someone like Naruto, who knew of bloodlines like a poor man knew of wealth, this was an experience beyond his wildest dreams. "it's so beautiful" he breathed under his breath, the wind was decorating the world with multicolored ribbons, winding its way through the trees and wrapping every person in their own protective bubble. He stood in silence for a few more seconds before he spoke again "Can I fly?". It seemed almost as if he feared he was asking for something forbidden or sacrilegious. "**Are you sure you're up for it kid?" **Zephyr asked , amused at the boy's hesitation, then without warning the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja of the leaf village shouted "I'm always ready Zeph-chan DATTEBAYO!" at that answer Zephyr knew she was lucky that Naruto took after his mother so much, otherwise she would have been much more bored than she was. "**Channel chakra into the air around you, use your eyes to see a current and use your chakra to call to it. Then once it is around you jump up and spin the current as fast as you can below your feet and at the same time call on it to lift you up further." **

**Several hours later.**

"Ow!" the bruised thirteen year old jinchuriki pushed himself back up after a particularly bad crash as he was some twenty feet up before he lost control of the wind and fell like a stone towards the ground, although he did manage to get enough wind underneath him at the last moment to spare himself major injury. "I just can't seem to keep the wind spinning AND control my speed and direction all at once." Until this point the Kyuubi had, thankfully, been relatively silent and had let Naruto try to figure it out on his own, but after seventeen crashes, ten of which required his intervention in order to keep his idiotic container alive, he was fed up. _**Kit ask her for help! **__What if she doesn't help me out though?_ The fox was astounded at the density of his container. _**Kit if you don't I won't help you fight that Neji kid you were telling me about**_. Naruto was beat and he knew it, there was no hope but to ask Zeph and hope she didn't laugh him out of the sky…literally. "Um… zeph-chan? He ventured "Could you maybe help me out please?"

Zephyr looked kindly at her new Bond and laughed a bit. **"Yup, but first you have to do me a favor." **

Naruto nodded vigorously, "Anything Zeph-chan"

Zephyr blushed and said in a voice that was FAR too shy for her normal self "**well you see naruto-kun, y-you have to k-k-kiss me." **

The fox had a look of pure shock on his face, and then dissolved into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. _**I TOLD you kit, if you tempt fate she is gonna let you have it! **_Naruto didn't share the fox's sense of humor and instead ignored him and eyes closed debated what to do. He remembered that any time he asked Sakura the results had been…less than perfect and he was almost sure that Zephyr was genuine and so, acting on impulse pulled the, now more solid, being into a kiss before he could regret he was doing.

Zephyr was surprised that the young Jinchurikiwas hesitant as he was, normally he was far more energetic about everything in his life, on more than one occasion she had seen his attempts to do the same thing with Sakura, wich usually left him with a bump on his head or a broken nose or sum such. Add that to how hard he had pushed himself since the mission to the land of waves had led the nepheliad to aquire feelings for the number one knucklehead, and just before she was about to declare the whole thing a joke, he caught her by th e back of her neck and pulled her into the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced.

**A/N: Well, there it is, chapter four. If you have any complaints about how crappy I am at writing a romantic section, I am already aware of how badly I suck at it and if enough of you review telling me to lay off the romance and leave it to the pros, I will. So that's that. JA NE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok this is a little bit ridiculous I am on chapter 5 and only have 4 reviews. Come on! No more chapters till I have 10 reviews ok? As always I have no ownership of naruto.**

** Chapter 5:**

"wow Zeph-chan, I didn't know that shade of red existed!" as always Naruto was a little bit overenthusiastic about everything. Zephyr, who had been as red as a semi-transparent being could go was taken aback by the sheer power she had felt in the jinchuriki's kiss. It had seemed like a violent hurricane was being compressed into the kid, his life force was so strong people were literally forced to like him because of it, such was its potency. 'I can't believe he has such ENERGY' zephyr thought pensively 'and it's not just the Fox, he has naturally insane chakra levels' she watched as the currents of air, of which she was part, continued their eternal dance creating masterpieces that, as soon as the eye spotted them, vanished to be replaced by a new work of art even more beautiful.

"**look at the currents Naruto." **She intoned " **The air is alive. Each breeze, each breath of air, it all contributes to the eternal and ever-changing dance of sky and earth. It embodies the free spirit of all life, the joyous bounding of deer, the speed of the hawk, but do not be fooled by it, for it is also a fickle thing, the power of wind is unlike any other."** Her gaze darkened " **if provoked it has a fury unmatched, nothing is as devastating a hurricane or as frightening as a tornado. But nothing is as comforting as a calming as a breeze through a meadow on a summers day or as fun as watching the clouds roll by propelled by the wind up high. And nothing, repeat, NOTHING beats the feeling of freedom as you fly through the sky with the birds and look down on the world as you speed through the atmosphere" **she stopped and looked down at Naruto, and saw him, standing, his hand wiping away his tears at the poetic description of the wind and felt herself responding to the amount of devotion and passion in such a small kid. She reached out and took his hand, pulling herself into him she called out to the sky and currents, powered by the love she felt for both it and the jinchuriki, the sky embraced them like a long lost brother and lifted them up into its vast expanse.

The two of them flew through the sky, propelled by the new bond between them and watched below them as they flew over the sea waves broke on the shore and they flew through the spray. They shook their heads as they went onward soaring over the ocean as a pod of dolphins swam beneath them. '**kit'** the kyuubi spoke for the first time during their flight, '**we are approaching the former uzu no kuni and the villiage of uzushiogakure, or at least what remains of it.'** Even as the fox spoke an island appeared on the horizon.

"**it is in the ruins on the island are where you will learn to control and harness your new powers, the others will also gather here"**

"others?" the confused jinchuriki inquired.

"**Yes, others like myself one of us for each element, Earth, Fire, Water, Air, Lightning Ice, Lightning, Metal, and Lava all of us can sense the activation of** **your bloodline and all of us have eagerly awaited the return of the Reisei Shidaigan.' 'its better than the village for training anyways kit nothing will be destroyed because there isn't that much here to begin with. Plus that kage of yours will probably just send that perverted lazy sensei after you anyways so what's the big deal?'**

**ONE MONTH LATER**

"And the winner of the first match is… Shikamaru Nara. Will the participants of the next round please step forward." (cough) (cough) Hayate Gecko, proctor of the third and final part of the chunin exams declared. The two contestants, Naruto Uzumaki, and Neji Hyuga descended in short order, Naruto, being a showoff, jumped down and using a burst of wind, conveniently provided by Zephyr, landed softly on his feet.

"You cannot escape your destiny" declares the Hyuga as he activates his Byakugan "Once a failure always a failure."

Naruto glanced at Neji "Ever looked at the sky? Noticed the beauty of the earth, the balance of water, or the speed of wind? Ever had the passion of fire or the grace of the elements in a storm." The wind picked up around the two contestants as naruto continued his pledge " I was a failure and still am in many ways, but I will never give up and I never give up on my word, I am the next hokage of the leaf village, I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I WILL WIN!" at the point the wind calmed down and in the eerie silence that followed the glow from his eyes was imposable to miss.

"So," the snide clan member noticed "you've found a bloodline, but it wont be enough, each one of us are bound to our fate by unbreakable chains and no one can escape their fate."

**A/N** That's all for now JA NE!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**** Once again I must verily proclaim that Naruto and all things related thereof are not in my ownership.**

As the dust finally settled in the stadium the crowd gasped, _could this be the same Naruto, _ some wondered to themselves, the image of the most hated ninja in the village standing on par with one of the legendary Hyuuga clan was so shocking that some of the crowd began to shout that some sort of cheating was involved, not that they gained anything by it, they just wanted to complain.

In the middle of the arena stood Naruto, his clothes being rustled by the wind, by his feet a small dust devil spun, his eyes glowed a deep predawn blue that made you think it could see into your very soul. "here we go Hyuuga, prepare yourself"naruto performed several high speed hand signs and shouted "wind style, tornado strike" he pushed his palm outwards and a cyclone of air blew forth then he held out his other hand and to the surprise of just about everyone shouted "Fire style: fireball jutsu" the fireball hit the cyclone and it turned into a maelstrom of blue-white fire and met the famous 8 trigrams palm rotation, the textbook Hyuuga defensive strategy. As the attack stopped and the dust cleared allowing the spectators a view of the combatants once more they saw that neither contestant had taken even one step toward the other. Blue eyes met white as the dust cleared and both took ready poses. In the blink of an eye they had both disappeared and in the next they were both locked in hand to hand combat, neji doing his best to close of Naruto's tenketsu and Naruto doing his best to dodge or use the air to knock aside the blows. Then Neji backed off in a hurry as he saw naruto's chakra build in preparation of using a jutsu, although he couldnt tell which. As soon as Neji backed off Naruto's hands became a blur as he muttered under his breath, "To free those bound by chains of iron, crafted not for good but slavery, release the mockingbird once more," he disappeared once more this time popping back into existance right above neji's forehead and put his hand onto the cursed seal that resided there, "Fuinjutsu, Releasing of the caged bird"

A bright blue light enveloped the arena as the seal shattered, gasps went up from where the hyuuga were gathered followed by shouting as some even attempted to enter the arena, only to be met by a gale of wind each light cleared and standing, still ready to fight were Naruto and a newly curse less Neji. The fight began anew, even more vigorously than before, at each stop naruto felt himself hard pressed to even _see _neji's attacks, much less block them. He felt himself drawing more and more upon the power of air to boost hi now inadequate speed. He also notice that neji's eyes were changing, more specificity that the veins around his eyes were receding, ever so slowly, back into his head. _Interesting it seems like the amount of power repressed by the caged bird seal is manifesting itself in his eyes. Im gonna have to finish this fast otherwise I dont know what I'll be up against. _

He jumped up, breathed in deeply and called upon his bond with zephyr and performed several hand signs, "Kokyuu no Yousei "(fairy breath) he exhaled and a shimmering tornado shot from his mouth shredding everything in front of him into bits, unfortunately for him neji used the rotation to nullify the assault, however Naruto wasnt to be counted out just yet " yousei no onibi" (fairy's will o' the wisp) the wisps created a weird pattern on the field "Yousei no houjin: Ugan no Titania" ( magic square of the fairies: sacred grove of Titania)

out of the ground sprung forth saplings, then young trees, then full grown trees, the wisps changed colors as well, some becoming green, others a passionate red, still others turned the type of blue that one can only see on a perfectly clear day at sea, even the browns and purples, every color that could be imagined was present on the trees leaves casting a humbling glow on the arena "Sakuragasane no Titania" ( Titania's layered colors) Naruto stated with awe in his voice, "it is said that every hue and shade in this world is but a shadow of the colors in the realm of the fey(fairy folk) by the grace of my blood I am able to see that realm anytime I wish, and if I am able to appease the Queen, I am allowed to use this, so long as such usage does not exceed seven minutes." he inhaled as he caught one of the loose flower petals, his eyes flashed that knowing azure gaze upon his stunned opponent, " Sorry neji," naruto whispered to his opponent, "Chiru: Sakurafubuki" (Fall/disperse, blizzard of falling cherry blossoms"

After the light from the attack had faded and everyone regained their eyesight all eyes turned to the center of the arena, amidst the still falling blossoms, now stripped of all their previous beauty, stood a certain blonde haired jinchuriki with a goofy grin on his face "Well," he said, looking like nothing that would be known as "The miracle of the exam" in the not so distant future had just been performed by the DEAD LAST of the ninja academy.

Hayate Gecko cleared his throat "The winner is...NARUTO UZUMAKI"

**A/N: Well I have finally finished chapter 6, don't forget to review please, even 1 review motivates me like you wouldn't believe.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

Me: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

Naruto: Dont you mean happy holidays?

Zephyr:yeah what about everyone who doesnt celebrate Christmas.

Me: Im sorry did you see a sign on me that says "i care about political correctness"

Naruto: that was rude

Me: what're you gonna do, go get some guy to stop me, whats his name danny doesntexist?

Naruto:...

Me: I own not naruto or anything to do with it, and now that I cant be sued MERRY CHRISTMAS

**IN THE ARENA IMMEDIATELY AFTER NARUTO'S VICTORY**

Naruto walked back into the waiting rooms as the paramedics took neji's lacerated shredded body into the infirmary. The crowds had been absolutly floored by the demonstration of naruto's summoning of 'ugan no titania' and even more surprised at his competancy in combat, still remembering the blonde knuclehead who almost flunked out of the academy, they were blinded to the ninja he had become in just one month, they had blinded themselves to the humanity of the blonde, it was easier to write him off as the demon instead of using the basic human traits of compassion and sympathy, with the exception of a few.

As he was making his way up the stairs, however, he heard the screams of two men in the hallway above him, '**naruto hurry I have a bad feeling about this' **came a voince iinside his head, he broke into a sprint at the kyuubi's urging, his heart racing as the screams became mixed with demonic laughter, the laughter of the killer, naruto thought to himself, why is it familiar. He was answered when, as he reached the top of the stairs he bore witness to the remnants of the blood stained red sand return to the gourd on the back of the red haired jinchuriki's back.

'**careful Naruto'** came the kyuubi's voice again '**he's having one of his blood lust episodes again' **

** "hahahahahahahahahahahah" **came the laughter, naruto shivered as it reminded him of mizuki's laughter, cold, demonic, and eager for blood "**Make me feel alive!" **The sand receded completely into the gourd and naruto heard the screams cut off completely.

"How could you!?" screamed naruto "Why did you KILL THEM!?"

Gaara "Why you ask" he replied in that creepy manner of fact way of his "**IT MAKES ME FEEL ALIVE" **Gaara walks down the steps "**you will sustain my existance, but not now." **he continues with his walk down the steps "**First I will kill your friends, family, and anyone who is close to you, starting with the uchiha, then when you know the full extent of my sorrow, my pain, my loss, then Naruto uzumai, then I will fight you." ** unable to move, naruto remains rooted to the spot as gaara's laughter echos through the stairway and a single tear runs down his face as he punches the wall, denting it, " WHY ARE THE GODDAMN SAME!?" his tears running freely down his face at this point he collapses to his knees sobbing "What did they do to you?!".

A warm wind wraps itself around him and a voice whispers into his ear '_don't cry Naruto' _the wind spirit known as Zephyr says as she wraps around the weeping teen '_this feeling of sadness is one shared by all jinchuriki, the villagers cannot see beyond the demon sealed within, chosing to blame the child for its transgressions, the child grows up never knowing affection or love or in some cases even acknowledgment' _ she felt herself crying as she said this '_it is the absolute nuber one cruelest thing in the world and no one is brave enough to do anything to change it, someone has to stop the cycle of hatred and fear, someone has to stand up and say ENOUGH Naruto, you have the purest soul and the __kindest heart, and I believe that you alone can end the hatred and pain in the hearts of all who bear the name Jinchuriki' _ naruto's tears started to dry up as he stood, resolute, his eyes aflame with a compassionate passion that burns in the hearts of the greatest of men, a flame that heals the soul and burns the wicked, a flame that would burn in his heart unextinguished for the rest of his life.

Out of nowhere comes a new voice, at once both similar to Zephyr and yet completely unique, '_I have seen the fire of your heart and have come to the one who bears the Reisei shidaigan to grant him the power of the flame, that which both comforts and burns, the fierce defender and the warm companion,' _the firey spirit drew herself up and gestured to her firey form, '_Safara's the name and fire's the game and I am here to teach you the abilities of fire.'_

_ A/N: _and that's all I'm gonna give you guys this time around. Please dont forget to review. If you dont tell me the parts that are crap I cant fix it so youll be screwed and stuck with crappy writing.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**A/N: Due to the Anonymous review of someone who values my writing ( Lord knows why) I was motivated to write this next chapter. I've got to declare that no matter what the situation I do not own naruto.**

**SASUKE'S POV.**

As he descended the stairs sasuke reflected upon the previous match ' How the Hell could that dobe pull off such an amazing move' his hands clenched involuntarily ' dammit! Every time I get stronger he is right in front of me, just like Itachi always was' His thoughts went back to his encounter in the forest and the memory of the promise of power. 'If I cant win then maybe, just maybe, I might try it' he rubbed the Shirushi no Kaeriuchi, his avenger's mark, with that and _THAT _person's power he would finally be able to achieve his desires. Then again, he thought as he reached the first landing on the staiway leading down from where the Genin with the exception of Neji, himself and Gaara, were awaiting their moment to shine for their respective villages, he couldnt forget everything that he had learned with Kakashi, or the bonds he had forged with naruto or sakura. Well, not just yet anyways. It would all depend on how much stronger he was. He was at the ground floor now, blood pumping he could barely contain his enthusiasm, 'just you wait Itachi' he proclaimed silently ' I'm never gonna give up'.

He walked forward into the bright arena to a welcome of cheering spectators, how very annoying, thought the uchiha, it was sheer pandemonium as every single fucking fangirl in the stadium started foaming at the mouth when they got their first look at the Uchiha. With his new shoulder length hair and his black shorts and shirt made him apparently irrisistable to the opposite gender to the point that many of them, with the shocking exceptions of sakura and ino who by that point, being exposed to sasuke for prolonged periods of time, were pretty much over him, had to be restrained from entering the arena and possibly raping the poor twelve year old gennin.

He noticed that the red haired kid he was fighting was glaring at him menacingly and the amount of KI in the air was enough that it would make a civillian shit his pants, and to be perfectly frank it was making him nervous too, however after being exposed to _THIER_ killer intent it wasn't that bad, although he was trying to repress memories of _THAT_ encounter. "And HAJIME!" the proctor sprang back, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire between the gennin.

Sasuke rushed forwards as his opponent's sand started to swirl, running through the required hand signs he exhaled a ball of flame at his opponent in order to blind him as to his intentions. He kept up his speed and as soon as his fire met with the sand he leapt through the flames and, nothing was there, turning around he saw, nothing, 'where is he?!', then he remembered bell training with Kakashi from back when team 7 was formed and jumped into the air and, slammed face first into the sand in the arena.

"**IS THAT ALL THE GREAT UCHIHAS HAVE TO OFFER?" **screamed the possessed (heh jinchuriki humer) sand gennin. Sasuke got up and activated his sharingan. Gaara was using his sand to float a few feet off the arena floor. He got out his kunai and threw them at the sand village gennin and when he used the sand to block, went underneath the platform of sand, using wires to connect to it he ran fast through the multiple hand signs that would mold his chakra into what he needed. "Katsu: Ryuka no jutsu" His flames traveled up the wires and started to crystalize the sand and trap the sand gennin inside it, that is until he heard the sand gennin's screams.

"**AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHH HHHHHHHHH! YOU WILL PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY FOR THAT YOU INSECT! RAIN OF SAND!"**

Sasuke quickly got out from underneath the cloud of sand Gaara was using but in the process got hit several times in the leg. Seeing Gaara descend Sasuke Rushed up one of the walls as the former began to surround himself in his sand. He performed the hand seals Kakashi had taught him and began to channel chakra into the palm of his hand as the stadium began to fill with a chirping sound.\

**Meanwhile on the roof of the crowd seating.**

"You've come so far Little Brother" a man in a black robe with red clouds mused aloud to himself "I hope you are ready for what is to come."

**A/N: **So how was it? Sorry for the long wait, SHOUT OUT TO THE ANNONYMOS REVIEWER WHO TOLD ME MY WRITING WASNT CRAPPY ,YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE, AND THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU! I COULDNT HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT THE MOTIVATION YOU GAVE ME! If you guys want more chapters you HAVE TO REVIEW one review is as good as one chapter, the more reviews I get the more I write. So until next time JA NE!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Four reviews THANKS TO TigrezzTail , LEXIE-CHAN94, AND WHITEWOLF20, I wish I could answer your questions without spoiling any surprises but...i cant so I will have to leave it at that. This chapter will be back in naruto's point of view with some of sasuke's. And before anyone starts thinking about sueing me they will be thwarted by this: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! In addition I have begun to work with a fellow author Thecryms0nfckr, on this so now it should be at least a good hundred or so words longer per chapter.**

**On the balcony where the genin wait for their matches, you know the on****e**

Naruto looked down on the match with increasing anxiety, _Gaara's chakra just keeps getting more and more eratic and dark, it's as if the seal isn't working properly, _each time Gaara got hurt the more erratic and dark the chakra was, and the more effort Gaara had to put into repressing the Ichibi, and the more he tried to repress the Ichibi the crazier he acted, which left an increasing number of openings for his opponent's attacks to slip past his sand. He was jolted out of his pensive reverie by an inhuman shriek as Gaara was enveloped in Sasuke's Ryuka technique, all of a sudden the chakra that was so erratic before became deathly calm and the strain that was ever present on his chakra network vanished, but instead of it being the normal sand color, his chakra was a black sickly color, as if it had been infected by something, foreign and evil. Something he knew that was the direct result of the Ichibi's chakra mixing with Gaara's already unstable mental state as well as the strain that using as much chakra as he had been during the fight was putting on him both mentally and physically. Just one more injury would be enough to push Gaara over the edge, if he wasnt already to far gone. It was then that he heard the tell-tale chirping of the Chidori.

"SASUKE DON'T DO IT, HE'S ON THE VERGE OF LOSING CONTROL! "

**Back with sasuke:**

He turned his head as he heard Naruto's scream, "SHUT IT DOBE!" he returned to focusing on his technique, then, as soon as he was ready, he charged straight at the dome that held his opponent's prone form. "CHIDORI!" he announced as his hand pierced the dome and then his opponent's body itself. He could feel his hand inside of his opponent's body, but, something was off, instead of collapsing into unconsciousness he felt his hand become surrounded by sand, the force literally crushing the bones in his hand as he tried to retract it. "ARRRRGH!" he redoubled the chakra flow into his hand in an effort to break free from whatever technique the sand genin was using, with mixed results, he got his hand free but had to leap back as a sand colored hand shot out of the dome trying to get him. _Thats the LAST time I dont listen to the dobe _the uchiha thought regretfully as he continuously dodged the arm that seemed as though it wanted squeeze the life out of him, the dome began to crack as what he could only describe as a Demon began to shed what he now believed was a cocoon, safe place for the jinchuriki to transform into the Bijuu that resided inside of him. "Oh Fuck!"

**"WHAT NOW LITTLE ****INSECT!?" ** the Shukaku yelled out as it shed the remnants of the shell Gaara had used to transform into it, with the jinchuriki residing on the top of its head "** ARE YOU READY TO FACE YOUR FATE AND DIE!? FUTON: RENKUDAN!"**

**With naruto.**

"**FUUTON: RENKUDON****!"**

** "**EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE WAY!" naruto shoved everyone in the path of the bullet of air, it just so happened to be heading right for the genin prep area, _kurama I need some of your strength, zeph you as well. _ So well in synch were the three entities that they didnt even need to respond and Naruto could feel a surge of their strength as he prepared to save a lot of people, including the idiot who had ignored his advice in the first place. "Fuuton: Tate no kaikaze" (Wind style Shield of the divine wind). As soon as he finished a calmer, but stronger, wind replaced the raging chaos that was produced by the giant Ichibi. _This wont go well if I dont wake him up_ Naruto thought to himself as his shield protected a vast amount of people, although he was seriously straining the bond he had with Zephyr, especially after his prolonged fight with neji, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" a large cloud of smoke popped into existence and a large fox roughly the same size as Shukaku came into existence. "**what the hell kit!? The first ****REAL summoning and ****I've**** got to fight the boss's little brother?" ** the jinchuriki vaulted on top of the fox's head standing directly between both ears using his chakra to keep from falling off. "sorry Atsushi-sama but I needed someone to help me wake up Gaara so that he will vanish." explained the jinchuriki, " just grab onto him and ill do the rest." "**Alright then kit, I hope you know what you're doing! HERE WE GO!" **and as the smoke cleared and Shukaku finally saw what was coming towards him, now at breakneck speeds, he laughed a challenge toward the blonde and the fox he was riding on "**COME ON! MAKE ME FEEL IT!**" And fired two more Fuuton Renkudon's straight towards the fox, who deftly dodged it by leaping up into the air, then diving back down again when another wind bullet came their way, however, by now Naruto had realized that the sand in the area was starting to move… All of it, and if he didn't do something fast than all his words about protecting would be for naught. As all of this went through his head the battle between the tanuki and the fox raged, the fox coming closer, the tanuki so focused on the two that nobody else existed. Then, finally, Atsushi made purchase with the Tanuki's grainy body and Naruto pushed his chakra into his feet, leaping towards Gaara on Shukaku's head, and punched him. "WAKE UP!" but unfortunately, this was not enough and as he fell towards the Tanuki's body he knew it didn't work. He cried out "Fuuton: Geppo!" (Sky walk) and used the wind as a platform to leap back to Atsushi "It was too shallow! I need to hit him again in a hurry otherwise-" he was interrupted by another wind bullet and the sand coming from two different angles, and once again Atsushi leapt into the air. Naruto then dredged up what chakra he could, and with an almost blindingly fast hand speed made the seals for, then used "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" (if you don't know this jutsu why the hell are you reading this?) followed by an immediate "Fuuton: Geppo" to dive through the wildfire created by the clashing fire ball and wind bullet. He ran, ran through the fire with what felt like surprisingly little heat, and yelled as he came within range "GAAAAAARRRRAAAAAAAA!" and kneed him from above Shukaku's body, but fell as he was out of chakra and Geppo required more than he had available. He fell in front of gaara, onto the Tanuki's body, and got up to gaara opening his eyes, obviously wounded, he then took a step, and another, and punched gaara in the face once again, and with that ringing blow the tanuki's form sank back into the sand, and both boys fell back, neither able to move

**A/N: **

**Me: so that was chapter nine for everyone, well, everyone who is actually reading this that is. Review AND we WILL WRITE! And now over to my associate.**

**Thecryms0nfckr: Sorry for anyone who caught that I copied geppo from One Piece (we dont own that) but seeing as how it fit with the Reisei Shidaigan I felt justified and I really enjoyed writing this! Just remember that reviewing this chapter donates to the lucrative foundation of ME not finding you in your sleep, you'll find that if you dont you'll be seeing plenty of my red coat. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kakashi POV:

"Gai-san! So then…" Kakashi looks at him slyly "what was your count of Saves?"

Gai looks at Kakashi, broad smile on his face "My youthfulness granted me a grand total of 420 saves! Now say you beat that my ETERNAL RIVAL!" He yelled while in what looked like a drunk Jiraiya sensei attempting to do the samba.

Kakashi looked at him, deadpan, and said after a brief pause "I actually find myself sitting pretty comfy on 4300, Gai-san" to which Gai replied by falling out of his pose into a jaw dropped whine for a second, than rallied and said "Good job Kakashi! And now, as payment for our bet…" Gai fishes through his pocket and pulls out a bag of Konoha Genjutsu Hash, which when Kakashi saw he let out a wolf whistle, truly impressed. "Pleasure doin business with you, Gai" he said as he pocketed it with a secret grin.

"Now what has become of the knuckle-head?" asked the new owner of some high quality pot. "he might need some just to keep focused" he joked (mostly)

"I expected as much of you sensei" came a voice that Kakashi was only mildly surprised to hear, " but I don't do drugs, aside from the natural drug of BEING ALIVE DATTEBAYO!"

Kakashi waited until his ears stopped bleeding to respond, only to find that his pupil had already left to go fix the arena.

**Meanwhile with the Hokage:**

"You can't be serious!" proclaimed Iruka as he read the list of new chunin handed to him by the Hokage, "He only graduated the academy! I'm all for acknowledging his progress but CHUNIN!?".

The Hokage looked the angry chunin straight in the eyes, drew a breath through his trademarked pipe and calmly explained to Iruka that if he found any OTHER chunin capable of taking down the Ichibi with zero preparation without dying after a fight with the premier genin in the leaf village then he would rethink his proposal but until then Iruka could "shove it" or the Hokage would shove it for him.

**In the arena:**

The Hokage, in full ceremonial dress, walked up to the parapet and looked down on the Genin hopefuls _He truly is your son Minato, I will tell him soon my old friend. _As he looked down he remembered his own team _'you three aged me more years than I could count' _he sighed as he remembered the argument that had led him to banish them from the Leaf Village '_you were always too damn stubborn Jiraiya, and taking your team mates with you, are you happy my disobedient pupils?' _He remembered it like it was yesterday however, he had to live in the present and he was going to make things right sooner or later, as soon as he finished all the paperwork. Some days he swore that the paperwork bred like tribbles.

"Due to the fact that the Ichibi interrupted the exams we would NORMALLY promote none of you to the rank of chunin, HOWEVER, due to the fact that I don't give a crap about that rule cuz I'm ninety something and am the HOKAGE, I have decided that Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru will be elevated to the rank of chunin. The rest of you can try next year, good luck." The Hokage left, leaving an extatic Uzumaki, a bored Nara and an Uninterested Hyuuga behind as well as a bitchy Uchiha.

Several Days later…

"So what are we going to be training Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sasuke as they headed away from the leaf village to their training camp ground

"We'll be training your Raiton, giving you more control over that chakra type, and hopefully giving you more control over chidori"

"ah I see" said Sasuke as he brooded over the Gaara fight, and how fast the dobe had grown "We're here" said Kakashi, ripping Sasuke from his thoughts. "And before we start training, I have a surprise for you… I notice you've been stuck in your head most of the way here, well, in my pocket I have a cure for that, at least for a night"

Sasuke looked interested, and asked "and what would that be sensei?"

Kakashi reaches into his pocket and brings out a small bag filled with plants with orange leaves and shiny crystals on the plants in abundance and says "This. It's called genjutsu weed… you'll see why once you try it" and then proceeds to pull out a small pipe from his pocket and start puffing on a pre-packed bowl he had packed on the way. He snapped his finger and a flame appeared on it, which he then lit the bowl with and started puffing the smoke, until the plants inside the bowl had burned white. He then packed another bowl and handed it to Sasuke, saying "Repeat what I did, and breathe deep" and Kakashi watched as Sasuke lit his finger, and then puffed the plants using his finger as he had seen, and then exhaled…

Sasuke's POV (A few hours later)

Sasuke was truly tripping. His vision undulated and curled almost like snakes, crawling across the corner of his eyes while his hearing sounded as if his very sense of hearing was vibrating. His senses screamed in what felt like confused pleasure meanwhile half of what he thought he was seeing felt almost unreal, as if he was watching a waking dream. His body was feeling what could only be described as estatic agony and his mouth felt like the Village hidden in the Sand. He was so hungry he got up to find food but he couldn't walk straight, and Kakashi had passed out half an hour ago, so he had taken to laying down outside the tent enjoying watching the stars. He had packed himself another bowl of that genjutsu weed, and lit his finger, puffing it, hard. The last thing he remembered as he blacked out was a pair of eyes watching him…

**Inside Sasuke's head:**

'_**You deserve it' **_called a voice inside his dream _**'with me all of your dreams and desires are possible.' **__'I told you I will do this alone! I need no one! I AM AN UCHIHA!' __**'I WILL NOT BE DENIED!' **_Images flooded his dream and he saw Naruto fighting the shukaku again. _**'his power his strength they should be YOURS Uchiha' **_Sasuke was finding it harder and harder to resist the voice inside his head _'I…I…I' __**'join me, and you will have the power to kill your brother.' **_That tore the last of his resistance into little shreds and sasuke let himself go as the presence surrounded him. **'**_**MINE! AT LAST ALL MINE!'**_

**AN:** You know,we had this huge scripted speech prepared doing the usual thing, intimidating people and begging for reviews but we decided this time to do the same thing but from the spur of the moment instead of written dribble –C.F.

You're absolutely right! Did you see where I put my holy water? –H.C.D.

No No No! Last time you tried the Japanese got very upset! Hiroshima and Nagasaki will never be the same –C.F.

You know that was a fluke! Now we know not todo it in any civilized area… Eve-H.C.D.(interruption) Unless I'm VERY bored. –C.F.

Or if we don't get reviews for this chapter –H.C.D.

Nevermind the possible nuclear holocaust, we just hope you enjoy the chapter. At least until Crymson tells me where he hid the holy water. How he does that without touching it and why I'll never know –H.C.D.

Because fuck you, that's why. Now we will see you again next chapter –C.F.

Also I feel compelled by the lawyers I managed to smuggle in past my co-author here that I do not own naruto.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter ELEVEN **

**A/n: so I am noticing that TIGREZZTAIL is a huge inspiration giver so she/he gets a cookie! I am also having a contest for the names of the other spirits who will be joining Naruto in his quest, the ones are Earth, Water, Spirit, Light, Dark, Balance, and Music. I DO HAVE A FEW RULES 1: the name MUST relate to the element. 2: It MUST be original, names like Terra or Aqua WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED. This means you will need to think hard and do some research. Also for those who are more artistically inclined I need a drawing of the spirits and naruto. All of them, and it MUST not be overly mature in nature. NO OBVIOUS T&A. the winner will have their picture used as the picture for the story. PM me for more details. Now on with the show.**

_**As the sun sets and moon rises there is a brief period of time in which the world is in balance. **_

**In Naruto's apartment one day after the shukaku incident.**

_**Come ooooooon Kit **_growled a man dressed from head to foot in black shinobi gear, except for his trench coat which was a crimson color, he was about 6 foot and some change, well built, and had shoulder length crimson hair which rose into nine distinct spikes whenever he was agitated, like right now for instance. _**Do you want to be late for your promotion ceremony**_ he pushed up his blood colored shades which only brought focus to the six, very dark, whisker marks on his face. The kyuubi no kitsune, Kurama waited for his jinchuriki to finish his ramen and was growing ever more impatient. "One minute Kurama oniisan" the blonde jinchuriki called out, even though he could have thought it and been just as effective, "I can't find my…..NEVERMIND lets go!" Naruto jumped through the window, it was open, as Kurama vanished from the living room.

_How do ya like that new technique I made for ya kitsune nii-san? _He asked in the confines of his mind, _it works kinda like the bunshin and kinda like the mind transfer technique, I call it, Sakkaku no kitsune, and it should allow you to have at least some independence since it teleports your consciousness into one of my clones. _The blonde frowned, something was…off about today, it was as if the air was laden with the scent of…he couldn't tell, but it reminded him of overly sweet sakura blossoms, his stomach started to rebel, and then, as quick as it had appeared, it was gone.

"**That was odd, a sickening breeze and the smell of sakura blossoms." **mused an invisible presence that had surrounded Naruto, **"Not to mention that overly sweet scent Zeph," **Responded another, slightly more visible, and more 'hot' presence. _**Well kit, at least you can't complain about loneliness anymore**_**. **Laughed the kyuubi, _I wouldn't have complained if I knew how ANNOYING having two people constantly swirling around you can be,_ snapped Naruto, _I swear they're worse than cats._

The four continued their journey in relative silence afterwards, which, to Naruto, was odd, especially since Safara and Zephyr usually couldn't keep quiet to save their lives, but he was too excited to care just then.

**At the hokage mansion **

The table was still covered in paperwork when Naruto walked into the office, piles upon piles upon, well, you get the idea, and all of it was important. One pile had to do with the recent attack, the one next to it was taxes, followed by complaints, missions, mission reports, permits, laws, grades, porn…wait what!? Naruto looked at the aforementioned pile of *cough* important "research" compiled by the "Gallant sage of mount Myoboku" and he felt a distinctive snicker in the recesses of his mind as the image was processed by the nine tailed mass of chakra and fur that lived inside him and he could see Safara's eyes were aflame with rage_, wait…they were always like that so i guess that's nothing new_, he thought to himself as the fox groaned in agony at the terrible attempt at humor.

"So Naruto are you ready to accept this honor?" came a voice from behind him and he smiled.

"He *hic* hasn't e'en bin tuld what 'es 'ere fer yet BAAAKA" slurred a second.

"Tssssssunade I think you've been hitting thee ssssssake a bit to much lately." Hissed a third an Naruto turned around to see his godparents standing, or in Tsunade's case, leaning heavily on Jiraiya as she downed another container of her favorite mid-morning beverage, Sake, and immediately tackled the three of them to the ground.

"GUYS!", He exclaimed excitedly, "Why are you here? I thought old man Hokage had banished you after the 'Where the hell were you guys the night the Kyuubi attacked' argument", Jiraiya was about to answer when a white and red cloaked figure bolted up from underneath the mountainous world of paperworkland. "I WASN'T ASLEEP!" exclaimed the extremely disheveled hokage, his eyes bloodshot and several papers were still stubbornly clinging to his face, "I WAS READING THE FINE PRIN…" He paused, sniffing the air, "I smell sake!" He threw his scrutinizing gaze across the room, "Tsunade, what have I always told you about bringing libations into my office before noon?" Tsunade pulled something out of her pack and threw it at the Hokage, who, despite his advanced age, caught the bottle deftly, as the inebriated sannin replied "Ta bring enough so that ya can git nice an fit shaced sensei." .

Naruto looked at the grinning sannin, to the Hokage, then back to the sannin, until his gaze settled on the, now slightly less disheveled, and more drunk, sandaime hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen. "Weeeeeellllllllllll, who wants to start the explainations before I ask safara-chan to burn that stack of porn you got there Ji-ji?." He demanded/ threatened with a demonic glint in his eye. "WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

**A/N: **And there we have it, chapter eleven, over one thousand words about a fictional universe I created for Naruto (which I DO NOT OWN) Please review so I can stop procrastinating so long between uploads.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: the ownership of naruto is in Masashi Kishimoto's possession.**

**in the hokage's office.**

"GEEZ-GAKI" complained a silver haired Sannin as he tried to get the blood out of his ears, along with the other three occupants of the room, "we may be old but we aren't deaf yet.", Which earned him a smack from the 'in denial' sannin, who had somehow sobered herself up in three seconds flat**. **

"WHO'S OLD? YOU OLD TOAD?", Yelled Tsunade as Orchimaru snickered in the background at her unintentional rhyme. Jiraiya took the blow and sailed out the window, which he caught just in time, flipping himself back into the room. Causing everyone to sweat drop at the entire, and rather pointless exchange, except Orochimaru who took out a notepad and scribbled everything that had transpired while muttering to himself.

"Hey Oro-oji" whispered the jinchuriki, "whatcha writing there?"

"Jusssst a passssssstime of mine, besssssssidessssssss did you think gama-baka was the only writer?" responded the snake sannin, "I plan to make a comedy one day and these to provide all the 'data' I need." He then proceeded to break up the two of them who had gotten into, of all things, an argument on whether or not Jiraiya had been ogling Tsunade again.

"If you don't mind STUDENTS!" interrupted the hokage suddenly "Aren't we here to warn him and congratulate the kid about something?" The Sannin stopped fighting, which was awkward because Orochimaru's hand was on Tsunade's crotch, it was hastily removed, however, and he hid the 200 yen he got from Jiraiya for winning the bet that he couldn't cop a feel while fighting a woman. "NOW, then" he paused passing Orochimaru his money, "Naruto I hereby promote you to the rank of chu…". The sickening scent from earlier returned and caused Naruto to retch and vomit all over the Hokage's paperwork causing the Hokage to 'sadly' and 'angrily' burn it all to ashes. "nin... what by the Rikudo Sennin's left testicle was that for!" he exclaimed, " not that I care, but seriously WHAT THE…"

Kakashi burst through the door, "Hokage-sama there's something wrong with Sasuke, his chakra network is decaying!" shocked stares met the jonin. _Oh fuck! _Came a voice out of 'nowhere', _**she's**__ back_.

This voice caused all the ninja, save Naruto himself of course, turned to face said jinchuriki with the expression 'what the fuck!' on their faces. Naruto sighed and explained that, because of his unique bloodline he had a bond with several different spirits, each embodying a different aspect of nature, although he'd only met two of them so far; Zephyr, the wind spirit and Safara, the embodiment of fire. "And the answer to your question of 'what the fuck!' is I don't have a clue. Care to enlighten us?" this last question was aimed at the spirits. '_We need to see the boy to be absolutely sure', _responded Zephyr in a breeze _'but Safara and I have a pretty good idea of who is behind this.'_ "Who?" inquired the jinchuriki, '_she calls herself Washurai' _she explained, _'No one remembers her true name or why she calls herself that but…there is someone at the door.' _The doors burst open as a murder of crows flocked into the room, reforming into the shape of one, VERY pissed off Itachi Uchiha.

"YOU BROKE YOUR…" Itachi had to pause as a blonde haired orange blob flung itself at the Uchiha. After a few seconds Jiraiya had him by the collar of his jump suit, and Naruto, still struggling felt a sense of betrayal. **'Calm yourself kit.' **Sounded a voice in his head **'We will know why the traitor is here soon enough, AND THEN we can feast on his carcass if we don't like the answer.' **

Relief that at least one person was on his side Naruto stopped struggling against the much more experienced Sannin. Itachi resumed glaring at Sarutobi, "YOU promised to keep my brother two things Sarutobi; Ignorant and Pure, so WHY IS HE IN THE FUCKING HOSPITAL WITH A CORRUPTED CHAKRA NETWORK!?" He glared at Orochimaru.

"Hey!" Retorted the snake Sannin "I don't do that type of thing _hatchling. "_ His eyes had vertical slits and he was leaking KI and you could see the aura of a giant white snake with bared fangs.

"Calm your venom sacs Orochimaru." Joked Jiraiya, "Don't let the tadpole get on your nerves so quickly.". Orochimaru let the aura and KI vanish but his eyes kept their slits and he retained an overall snake like appearance.

"I am waiting **FOR AN EXPLAINATION HERE!"** Yelled Naruto, as he had gotten sick and tired of waiting "someone better start giving me answers or I will prank you guys so hard they will tell cautionary tales about it FIVE HUNDRED YEARS FROM NOW!"

Sarutobi sighed and explained about the Uchiha rebellion attempt and Itachi's role in preventing it, the deal to save Sasuke's life and how Itachi was a spy for the village. He went on to explain that, due to the Akatsuki's growing secrecy he had "banished" the Sannin in order to keep better track of their movements, the fact that they had founded their own ninja village only helped them keep their cover. "And so that's where we are now." He looked over at Kakashi who had gone blank in the face from all the information, "Jiraiya give the poor guy your new book. That should reset him to normal."

The effect was immediate, with Kakashi acting like Naruto had been told it was free ramen day at ichiraku's. "SMUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTT!" Squealed the Jonin as he nearly glomped the legendary super pervert, and received the signed book, which he immediately opened and got a bloody nose from the concentrated filth that resides between the covers of the "book" which is more like one continuous lemon with a plot interrupting from time to time.

"So," Naruto stated in summation, " We are going to the hospital to see what we can do for Sasuke-teme now right?"

**A/N: It's finished, shout outs to everyone who added this story to their alerts and favorites, it's always comforting to know that I'm being stalked by so many people (lol), but seriously though folks, if you are serious about liking my story REVIEW! See you all next chapter, but until then JA NE! **


End file.
